


Such Dirty Little Helpers

by gigi42



Series: Such Good Boys [8]
Category: Glee
Genre: Come play, D/s dynamic, Daddy Kink, M/M, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Parent/Child Incest, Slut Shaming, cross dressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-06 16:17:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gigi42/pseuds/gigi42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A continuation of the Such Good Boys verse with the Hummels’ first Christmas together with Blaine. Santa-Daddy!Burt has two little helpers ready to be transformed into dirty elves for the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. At The Workshop

**Rating:** NC-17  
 **Pairings:** Burt/Kurt/Blaine  
 **Warnings** : Incest, daddy kink, slut shaming, cross dressing, D/S dynamics (Burt fancies himself a Dom as usual), come play and inappropriate use of a candy cane.

 **Summary:** A continuation of the Such Good Boys verse with the Hummels’ first Christmas together with Blaine. Santa-Daddy!Burt has two little helpers ready to be transformed into dirty elves for the night.

* * *

Blaine settled into his chair at the table for the usual Friday night dinner at the Hummel house, only this Friday was the last one before Christmas that Blaine would be here for.

“So you’re going away for Christmas then?” Mr Hummel asked.

“Yeah. We’re flying out to spend the holiday with my brother in L.A.”

“So, you’re not even going to have a white Christmas this year, Blaine? What about out the caroling we were going to do with the New Directions? What about ice skating and hot chocolate? And kisses under the mistletoe?” Kurt grumbled.

“Mmm, nope. Guess I can’t join in this year. It sucks. Sorry, Kurt.”

Kurt plonked himself on Blaine’s lap and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. “It does suck. I was looking forward to some of those kisses with my best friend this year.”

“When are you boys gonna exchange gifts?”

“Um, it’ll have to be on Thursday. I can probably come over and spend the night because we fly out on Friday afternoon.”

“Alrighty, I’ll have something special for you both as well and we can make a real night of it.”

“Oh?” Kurt cheered at his father’s nod and kissed Blaine on the mouth in celebration.

***

“Kurt, do the rounds and make sure the workshop is locked, would you? Blaine, bring in the sign off the sidewalk and lock the front door.”

“Okay, Daddy,” Kurt sung as he and Blaine raced off to complete their respective tasks. They met at the front door while Blaine locked it and flipped the Open sign to Closed in the window.

“What do you think he’s got planned for us?” Blaine wondered aloud. Kurt shrugged and laughed.

“I don’t know but last year he stripped me and ate dessert off my body.” Blaine’s eyebrows shot skyward as he pictured it. “What? It tickled mostly but it was kinda messy. Oh hey! Mistletoe! C’mere, Blainey,” Kurt called out excitedly, wrapping his arms around Blaine’s neck and shoulders. “Merry Christmas, Blaine,” he whispered and ducked his head to land a sweet kiss on Blaine’s parted lips. He immediately pressed in, hungry for more of a taste, his tongue skimming across Kurt’s as he angled his head to deepen the kiss. “Mmm, you always taste so good, Blainey,” Kurt mumbled as they broke apart. Blaine simply smiled and squeezed at Kurt’s waist as he leaned in for a lingering chaste kiss.

“Merry Christmas, Kurt,” he said breathlessly.

* * *

They stumbled through the office door, pushing each other playfully as they each tried to slap the other’s butt with Kurt managing to get in a good swat, his hand landing heavily to make Blaine yelp.

“Hey, no! I’m not on the Naughty List this year,” he whined, rubbing his butt cheek.

“I believe I’m in charge of who’s on which list there, Blainey,” Mr Hummel chuckled from his desk chair. Both boys stared at the older man as he spun around to face them, naked except for red silk boxers and a fluffy red Santa hat.

“Daddy?”

“That’s Santa-Daddy to you two.” Blaine grinned stupidly at Kurt who’d spied two brightly wrapped packages on the desk.

“G’on, they’re for you. Blaine’s one has the green paper and yours is the red one, baby,” Santa-Daddy offered as Kurt dove for his gift. The loud rustling of ripping paper revealed a wide flat box, which Kurt promptly pulled the lid off of while Blaine dug his way through the tissue paper in his box and gasped.

“I need a couple of boys to be Santa’s little helpers. Are you up for the task, kid?”

Blaine pulled out a pair red and white striped thigh high stockings with a surprised look on his face. Putting them aside, his hands landed on a lacy red g-string and he held them up to show Kurt. The last two items in Blaine’s box were a dark green Santa hat that matched a velveteen [forest green elvish halterneck dress](http://gigisstash.tumblr.com/post/71565337987/for-blaine), complete with tiny bells sewn into the zig-zag hemline. Clearly it had been made for a woman, with cut-outs where breasts were supposed to protrude, but Blaine ran his fingers over the red ribbon piping that curved around the empty breast cups reverently.

He supposed others might see this outfit and think it garish or ridiculous but Mr Hummel had obviously picked this just for him, knowing that the green would offset his hazel eyes, his tiny dusky nipples encircled in red ribbon and white fur just waiting to be bitten and teased, his cock trapped under lace hiding beneath a tiny tinkling dress that would hug his narrow waist. Blaine found himself surprised, both by the gift and how beautiful he found it. “Thank you, Santa,” he breathed out sweetly.

“Will you try it on for me, Blainey?”

“Yessir,” he replied dreamily.

Kurt waited until Blaine stripped before he went through his own box. His first discovery was also stockings, a pair of white knee highs followed by a simple white mesh g-string. A red Santa hat came next, before he found a white [striped bikini top covered with a large red velvet bow](http://gigisstash.tumblr.com/post/71565327399/for-kurt). Setting it aside, he handled the last item delicately as a tiny red velvet and white tulle tutu was revealed.

“Wow! Thank you, Daddy,” Kurt grinned, knowing he was going to look super sexy in the outfit, especially with the way his bare ass was going to be peeking out from under the ruffles. He started to pull of his clothes immediately in a race to try the new outfit on.

“One last present for you two little helpers,” Santa-Daddy groaned as he leaned down and pulled out the two shoes boxes that had been hidden beneath his desk. “One for you.” His tone lilted as he handed a box to Blaine. “And one for you.”  He handed the other to Kurt.

Blaine ripped through the wrapping to find a pair of ruby red sequinned ballet flats that he eagerly pulled on to his stocking clad feet.

Kurt on the other hand found a pair of red patent leather stilettos that had a six inch heel. He looked at his father questioningly.

“It’ll be okay, Kurtie. You’ve had some practice since last year. I just didn’t want Blainey to break any bones before his holiday. That would be a little difficult to explain to his parents.”

Kurt continued to get dressed, sitting down on the couch to pull on the pumps. High heels made him nervous. Last year when he’d made dinner in nothing but a frilly apron and stilettos he’d almost knocked himself out on the bench top while his Daddy fucked him from behind. His heels had skidded across the floor forcing him to practically do the splits while still impaled on his father’s cock. Kurt had enjoyed sitting in Santa-Daddy’s lap afterwards though, being fucked slowly while naked and writhing in front of the fire, slouching and sweaty as they sipped champagne and sucked on strawberries later.

“C’mon now, lemme look at you,” Santa-Daddy requested. Blaine straightened up and sauntered over to the older man. Santa-Daddy whistled as Blaine did a quick twirl, the bells tinkling as he spun. “You make such a pretty lil’ helper there, Blainey. So sexy…” he trailed off as he ran his fingers up and down the soft fabric covering Blaine’s torso.

“Santa, you’ll jingle my bells, won’t you?” Blaine said in a husky voice.

“Oh ho ho. I think you’re a naughty lil’ elf, Blainey.” Santa-Daddy chuckled as his hand drifted under the dress to cup Blaine’s lace clad package. Blaine leaned into the touch, back arching as he quickly hardened beneath the lacy underwear.

“Mmm, I think you have a present for me under there, don’t you?” Santa-Daddy teased as he adjusted Blaine’s cock to lie at an upward angle, poking over top on the panties allowing the waistband rub against his cockhead. “C’mere an’ sit on Santa-Daddy’s lap for a minute while we watch Kurtie over here tidy up for us, hmm?” Blaine eased himself onto Santa’s lap to face the room and leaned back against Santa-Daddy’s back, feeling the older man’s stiff cock trapped behind him. “Look at my little boy, Blainey. Look at those long legs…fuck.”  
  
Kurt smirked to himself as he collected all the discarded clothing, making sure to bend and stretch as much as possible.

Santa-Daddy’s hands stopped running over Blaine’s velvety tummy and started to tweak at his small nipples until the meaty little nubs were red and swollen, making him writhe against the older man’s cock.

Kurt piled the clothing on the couch and then bent over to fold each item, exposing his creamy cheeks to his two favorite men. He took his time, knowing that his Daddy would be teasing Blaine as he got all worked up. Finally when the pile was done, he relocated the folded clothes to the filing cabinet so they would be out of the way.

Santa-Daddy slid one hand down to rub along Blaine’s velvet covered dick that bulged out of his panties while the thumb of his other hand rubbed along Blaine’s bottom lip.

“Isn’t Kurtie the hottest little slut you’ve ever seen?” he whispered as his thumb coaxed Blaine's mouth open. “He’s so good to his Daddy every year and he’s definitely made it onto the Nice list this time because he found me the best present I could ever ask for…” he paused as Blaine made a questioning noise while he sucked on Santa’s thumb, “That’s right! He found you and you’ve been the sweetest and best lil’ helper I’ve ever met, other than my baby boy, of course.” Santa-Daddy’s thumb popped out of Blaine’s mouth as the honeyed words rolled around in his head. He gasped as the moist thumb swiped across the newly exposed head of his hard cock and he groaned in satisfaction as Santa-Daddy rubbed the crown between his thumb and fingers.

Kurt scooped up all the wrapping paper and boxes, making sure to get all the little bits off the floor, even crawling to get the scraps that had floated under the couch before popping the mess into the bin and dusting his knees and skirt off.

“It’s time to tell Santa-Daddy what you want, Blainey,” the gruff voice in his ear said.

“I wanna….I want…Santa!” Blaine whined as Santa-Daddy’s fingers slipped off his dick and pushed his legs wide while more fingers pressed down against his entrance. “Hooo, I want Santa to fuck me.”

“You want Santa-Daddy?”

“Mmm, please Santa-Daddy. I want your cock,” he asked, dazed as he made eye contact with Kurt who, he realized, had a hand up under his skirt touching himself. “Should Santa-Daddy fuck me, Kurtie?” he asked, widening his legs and pulling at his own nipples as a damp fingertip pushed in and swirled around the rim teasingly. “Should he, Kurt? D’you want to see Santa-Daddy fuck me?”

All eyes fell on Kurt, standing tall in the tiny top and skirt while he toyed with his dick under the bunched up ruffles. He licked his lips as Blaine’s eyes flickered with pleasure. “He has such a dirty mouth, Santa-Daddy, maybe I should fill it.” Santa-Daddy chuckled as he slipped his finger back into Blaine’s ass.

“Get me the lube and a candy cane from the drawer, Kurtie.” Kurt sauntered over to the desk drawer and pulled out the lube and a finger-thick 5 inch long stick of peppermint.

“Suck on it, Kurtie. Get it wet and sticky, baby,” Santa-Daddy suggested and he pushed his chair back further from the desk, allowing Kurt room to kneel in front of them. His eyes darkened as his son toyed with the candy, letting his tongue slide along half of the length and twist around it playfully.

Kurt pulled off the stick with a showy pop and slid it into Blaine’s mouth to suck on then leaned in to smack sticky kisses along the inside of the spread boy’s inner thighs. He dragged the thong aside and fluttered his minty tongue along the sensitive skin over and under his balls, giggling as the skin tightened up under his teasing touches. Twisting the head of his father’s silk covered thick cock that was protruding between his friend’s cheeks, he leaned in closer to suck each of Blaine’s nuts separately and then together, rolling his tongue around each one.

Blaine shivered as the alternating cool mint tongue and warm mouth drove him crazy. He wriggled on Santa-Daddy’s lap trying to get more of his friend’s mouth on him. He let Santa-Daddy’s strong hands ease him further down his lap, hooking under his knees and spreading him wide for his best friend to lick at his rim intently. Blaine sucked harder on the candy cane and whimpered softly as Kurt’s tongue dipped inside of him.

“Open him up, baby,” Santa-Daddy ordered.

Kurt twisted his tongue, pushing as much saliva inside as he could then pulled back and slipped a finger inside while he reached for the lube. Slick fingers pushed back in, corkscrewing endlessly as he stretched Blaine.

* * *

 

“Ohhhh, S-Santa. Fuuuck,” Blaine sighed, his head dropping back against the older man’s shoulder. Santa-Daddy groaned as he eased Blaine up and down on his cock and leaned back in his desk chair.

“Yeahhh. Ride Daddy’s cock, Blainey.” Kurt whimpered from his seat on the desk directly in front of them as he was paid no attention. His flushed pink cock stood upright between the ruffles of his skirt and he wiggled around to get some sensation on it.  “Don’t touch it, Kurtie,” Santa-Daddy warned. “You know what happens to bad little boys.” Kurt pouted around the thick candy cane he was sucking on and sat on his hands while he waited impatiently.  “Lean forward, Blainey. Put him out of his misery. Such a spoiled little elf,” he muttered.

Blaine pulled his legs together and shifted forward a little so he could reach Kurt with his mouth. As his lips closed around the shiny tip of Kurt’s cock, Santa-Daddy gripped his hips and started fucking him intently. He hummed loudly which made Kurt groan as his hands shot out from under his thighs to grip Blaine’s curls. His steady murmuring was replaced by the slapping of skin behind him. A loud moan followed and Blaine was pulled back as Santa-Daddy unloaded inside him.

“Good boy, baby,” Santa-Daddy mumbled as he caught his breath. “Now you show Kurt what a good little helper you are.” Blaine was pushed off the softening cock and he lurched toward Kurt’s outstretched hand as Kurt yanked the candy from his mouth and discarded it on the desk. He lunged forward to capture Kurt’s lips in a searing kiss, his tongue licking at the inside of Kurt’s lips.

“Need you, Blainey,” Kurt whined as he grabbed at his velvet clad hips. Blaine hitched his leg up and pulled himself up on to the desk to straddle his best friend.

“God, stay there,” Santa-Daddy demanded. “Fucking leaking,” he groaned and pushed a thumb into Blaine's loosened asshole. “Such a dirty little helper,” he muttered and pulled Blaine’s cheeks apart to watch a dribble of cum work its way out and trickle down Blaine’s ball sack. “So fuckin’ dirty.” Santa-Daddy leaned in and swiped his tongue up the wrinkly skin of Blaine’s sack, collecting cum and pushing it back inside with the point of his tongue.

“Oh god!” Blaine cried out and clung onto Kurt. When Santa-Daddy released him, Blaine reached behind him to keep Kurt’s cock steady as he sank down on it. The wrinkles of satin and tulle scratched at his inner thighs as he settled in his lap. “C’mon, Kurt, fuck me. Fill me up.” Kurt huffed and fumbled to get a grip on each ass cheek, making the bells on the dress jingle. He gave up that plan and simply took hold of Blaine's waist, pushed him down to take as much cock as possible and held him steady as they ground against each other. They panted into the other’s mouths as they worked their bodies together.

“Blaine. Blaine. Uh!” Kurt whimpered helplessly and bucked up as he came. Behind Blaine came a wet sucking sound as Santa-Daddy hooked his chin over Blaine’s shoulder, candy cane between his lips which he pulled it out.

“Don’t touch yourself, Blainey. Santa’s still got a little something for ya.”  A wide hand swept down Blaine’s velvety back and flipped up his skirt. “Get this wet for me,” Santa-Daddy said as he slid the sticky shaft of peppermint candy into Blaine's sloppy hole. He pumped in a few times and told Kurt to open up.

Kurt hummed as the sopping candy cane was slipped into his waiting mouth. His eyes sparkled as Blaine concentrated on watching his lips pucker as he sucked on it. Suddenly Blaine gasped as a plug was pushed inside him.

“Time to get this show on the road. Let’s go home. I’ve got plans for my dirty lil’ elves.”  Santa-Daddy first helped Blaine off the desk and waited until he’d smoothed down his dress, then offered his hands to Kurt to get down off the desk safely in stilettos.

 


	2. At Home For the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairings: Burt/Kurt/Blaine, Burt/Blaine  
> Warnings: Incest, slut shaming, daddy kink, cross dressing, D/S dynamics (Burt fancies himself a Dom as usual), come play, edging, over sensitivity.
> 
> Summary: A continuation of the Such Good Boys verse with the Hummels’ first Christmas together with Blaine once Burt gets them home.

 

* * *

 

Burt was thankful that it was only snowing lightly as he sped the truck home in the dark with his two helpers squeezed together, each with their hands busy under the other’s skirt. He was eager to get home and have Kurt to fuck the neighbor’s boy in front of him. Normally he preferred to watch Kurt take it but tonight was going to be all about Blaine. He couldn’t wait to see Kurt tower over the kid in his high heels.

As soon as they were parked, Burt sent his elves scurrying off to Kurt’s bedroom. Burt followed and pulled off his overalls while Blaine stepped closer to Kurt and reached up on tip toes to kiss him. His son cupped the boy’s face while their lips met and the rumpled ruffles of Kurt’s skirt squashed between them to cover the prominent bulge in Blaine's green dress.

Burt let his boxers slip to the floor, stroked his impressive erection and got himself settled on the settee to watch. He directed the boys to reposition themselves at the end of the bed in order to get a better view.

“Baby, show me that pretty cock of yours,” he asked of Kurt. “Take off his panties, Blainey. Real slow, and then bring them over here.”

Blaine did as he was asked, tugging the fragile underwear down Kurt’s thighs so he could step out of them. Obediently, the boy quickly came to Burt’s side with them dangling from his fingers. He took Blaine’s hand and gently tugged him downward until he knelt between Burt’s legs, then wrapped Blaine's panty clad hand around his length.

“C’mon, kid, you know how I like it,” Burt encouraged softly while Blaine used a long stroke. “Taste it, Blainey?” The boy leaned forward to take the thick cock in his mouth as Kurt turned around to show Burt his hard-on.

“ _Shit_ ,” Burt gasped at both the sudden suction and at the sight of Kurt’s long, pink prick jutting out through the white tulle skirt. “Touch it for Daddy, baby. Watch Blainey taking my cock and touch yourself.”

“Don’t you mean _Santa_?” Kurt purred. He twirled slowly and wrapped his hand around his shaft to show off. Burt shook his head and moaned as Blaine’s throat closed around him again.

“It’s my turn to get a present and do you know what I want?” Kurt cocked his head curiously. “Well you can start by fingering yourself open, Kurtie, so Daddy can have you later. And from you Blainey,” Burt paused as he cupped his hand under the boy’s chin and let the dick in his mouth fall away. “I want you to call me Daddy until you go home in the morning. Can you do that, Blainey?” The kid nodded. “Say it?”

“Yeah,” Blaine took a big breath, “Yes, Daddy.”

“There’s my good boy.” Blaine looked up at him with soft eyes and nuzzled against Burt’s wrist in a way that melted his heart. He really was such a good kid. “Oh.” Burt gasped softly as he glanced over at Kurt, who was spread eagled across the end of the bed with three fingers already in his ass. “Look at my little slut. Just wants his Daddy’s cock.” From the bed Kurt groaned and sped up his thrusting fingers. “You ready to get fucked again, Blainey?”

“Yes, Daddy,” he answered bashfully. Burt helped him up off the floor and then let Blaine help pull him upright.

“Have you gone all shy?” Burt ducked his head to get a look at the boy’s flushed face as he nodded. “Don’t you like having a Daddy?” Blaine tucked himself in against Burt’s side and hid his face.

“I like it,” came the quiet answer as Blaine’s face pressed into Burt’s pectoral.

“Yeah?”

“Mm hm.” Burt squeezed the boy’s waist and waited for him to look up at him. He raised his eyebrows questioningly. “It’s just kinda weird to say it out loud, D-Daddy,” Blaine said softly.

“Ah, I see. Looks like I’m gonna have to fuck you until you’re used to saying it, aren’t I?” Blaine blinked and took a surprised breath. “Yeah? You want some more cock, kid?”

“Yes, Daddy.”

“Gimme some sugar, Blainey.” Burt swept the boy into his arms and kissed him thoroughly, lifting him off his feet to carry him over to the bed. “Good boy, Kurtie. Scoot up. Blainey’s gonna ride you.” He deposited Blaine on the bed and followed him on all fours as they crawled between Kurt’s legs.

Blaine positioned himself over Kurt then held his jingling skirt up as Burt patted his ass cheeks and pulled his thong aside. At the first tug of the plug buried inside him, Blaine leaned over and kissed Kurt deeply. He whined as Burt fucked the plug in and out of him, twisting and turning with a sucking squelch. They both grunted as it finally came free. He tugged at Blaine’s dress to get the boy vertical once more, and then held Kurt’s shaft upright for Blaine to sit straight down on his son’s cock. As the boy’s head dropped back to gasp at the penetration, Burt lifted the dripping plug to his mouth and fed it to him.

“Clean off all of Daddy’s cum, kid.”

Blaine groaned as he suckled on the red striped plug. His hands batted at Kurt’s skirt, trying to keep the ruffles out of his way as he dropped himself down on Kurt’s cock again and again.

Burt shifted to lie down beside them, and then watched the neighbor’s kid fuck himself on Kurt’s prick with the butt plug as a makeshift gag. His cock throbbed at the sight; Blaine's dark curls bounced while his dick flopped between the layers of Kurt’s net skirt. The boy’s tiny nipples were hard and flushed dark pink with arousal, framed by white fur and red ribbon.

“Show me how good you are, Blainey. Show me how much you want my boy’s cock,” Burt instructed. Kurt’s whimpers caught his attention as Blaine slammed down harder on his son. “That’s my boy. Let Blainey do all the work. Make him work for that cum. C’mere, baby,” Burt mumbled as he reached over and brought their mouths together in a sloppy kiss.

“Daddy, daddy. Uh,” Kurt whined in a breathless whisper when they broke apart. “Please.”

“What is it, baby? You want some cock too? You want Daddy’s cock?” Burt nipped at his son's bottom lip and tugged it with his teeth. His broad hand slid across Kurt’s bare midriff and worked its way under his son’s striped halter top to pinch at a fat nipple. “You want Daddy to fuck you, huh?”

“Oh god, yes. Please. Please. Fu-ck,” Kurt groaned out softly as Blaine’s weight dropped on him again. “Please, Daddy. I want it,” he begged quietly. Burt left the bed to fetch the lube and Blaine took over kissing Kurt. He worked their mouths together as Kurt moaned obscenely and was finally able to thrust upwards unrestrained.

Burt was back quickly, shifting his son’s legs so they were bent with his feet flat on the bed and spread wide. He slicked up his own prick and shuffled forward. Taking Kurt’s ankles in each hand to open him up further, Blaine slumped forwards still plugged full of Kurt’s cock. Burt shifted until his dick found the mark and pressed inside his son’s asshole with little resistance.

“Fuck. You did a good job, baby,” Burt groaned as his hips snapped forward, burying himself deep. “Nice and open for Daddy.” He sunk in again while Blaine pushed back against Kurt’s cock.

His son cried out for them both as they worked his body against theirs until he begged for more. They worked back up to a faster pace with each of them fucking Kurt intently from both angles. Finally Kurt caved in. His hips twitched feebly as he came inside Blaine once more.

Burt slowed right down, simply thrusting enough to work his son through the aftershocks. He still had plans so he captured Blaine’s wrists and pulled them behind his back to stop the boy from touching himself. If anyone was going to get Blaine’s orgasm, it’d be him. As it was, Kurt had wrapped his arms around the boy sprawled atop of him as they all stopped moving and simple settled to catch their collective breath. 

* * *

 

Blaine was led by the hand up the stairs after Daddy had left Kurt with strict instructions not to disturb them for what was left of the rest of the night. Of course Kurt hadn’t been thrilled with the idea but Daddy had promised to have Blaine back to him in the morning before he had to go home. They’d left Kurt satisfied and splayed across his sheets while their own hard-ons remained stiff and unfulfilled.

 

It was the first time that Daddy was wilfully left one of them out of proceedings and Blaine was shocked that it wasn’t him. Kurt was Daddy’s favourite – there was no denying it. He favoured fucking Kurt or watching someone fuck Kurt most of the time but this time, Daddy had chosen _him_ to spend the night with and his skin was buzzing with anticipation as he trailed behind the older man to his bedroom.

Blaine was dying to come. He’d been holding on for so long now that he honestly didn’t know how much more teasing he could take. He could only hope that Daddy would let him come soon.

He was guided to stand beside Daddy’s bed with his cock trapped beneath his [red lace panties and tight green velvet dress](http://gigisstash.tumblr.com/post/71565337987/for-blaine) once more. Daddy spun him around so they were face to face as his hands skidded across the soft material stretched over Blaine’s hips until each hand came to rest on an ass cheek. Blaine hooked his arms around Daddy’s neck and the older man pressed forward until he’d overwhelmed him and they’d fallen backwards onto the bed.

A hot tongue slid against his eagerly and Daddy hiked a knee up over Blaine’s body, pushing him further into the sheets. The heavy weight of Daddy’s body over his felt good, reassuring somehow, like Blaine simply needed to do what he was told and everything would be perfect. He liked it, giving up this level of control. It wasn’t like this with Kurt. He always had to think ahead, plan, consider, check, but with Daddy, it was easy. He did as he was told and he got what he wanted, and right now, Blaine wanted to come more than anything else.

Broad hands roamed his body, sweeping around his waist and up his chest to push thick fingers over his nipples. Blaine arched into the touches as Daddy kept plunging his tongue into his mouth, fucking it. Daddy’s cock, heavy and thick, dragged along Blaine’s inner thigh and then suddenly there were hands under his hem, yanking his lacy g-string down. Daddy sighed into his mouth as he worked the underwear down his thighs.

“Shit, Blainey, you’ve soaked them right through,” Daddy moaned as he held the scrap of red lace between his fingers and ran his thumb over the gusset. “Look at that. All wet for Daddy.  Leaking fucking cum all over your panties. Does Daddy make you wet, Blainey?” he teased. Blaine whimpered as the panties were pushed into his mouth as Daddy stood up. “Such a slut for it, aren’t ya? Suck on ‘em, baby, like the good lil’ cumslut you are.” Blaine hummed intensely at the nickname. “That’s right, baby. You’re Daddy’s little cumslut. My special boy...always hungry for Daddy.” A wide, warm hand fell to Blaine’s cock and started to jerk him off with a practiced hand. Blaine’s eyes rolled up in his head as a rough skinned thumb swiped over the head of his cock.

“Uck,” he gasped out around the panties in his mouth. He swooned as Daddy dropped to his knees and slung a strong arm around his hips. A handful of ass was squeezed by one hand while the Daddy’s other hand, on his cock, directed his shaft straight into a waiting mouth. “Pwease,” he begged. “Wanna cum. Oh!”

Blaine choked a little as he drew a quick breath of surprise. Daddy didn’t usually spend a lot of time sucking cock. His blow jobs were perfunctory at best but tonight he was going all out, sucking as much of Blaine’s big cock in as he could. Using his own tongue, Blaine pushed the panties out of his mouth and reveled in the sensation of Daddy blowing him with gusto.

“Fuck,” Daddy panted out. “I’ve never seen a dick this size on a kid your age.” Blaine wanted to ask him exactly how many penises he’d seen on boys his age but the thought was lost as Daddy suckled at the tip of him again.

“God!” Blaine bucked further into Daddy’s mouth with a shout and the bells dotted around his zig zag hemline tinkled with every shallow thrust. 

When Daddy pulled off again, he was quick to push Blaine back onto the bed like before, only this time, his legs were scooped up so that his ankles rested over Daddy’s shoulders.

“Gotta let Daddy back in. Need you. Fuck.” Daddy’s thick cock breached him once more, pushing in little by little until he was so deep that Blaine could feel the warmth of Daddy’s balls pressed tight against him. He slid his hands up Daddy’s strong arms, relishing the feel of ropey veins beneath his palms and gripped him tight.

“Please, please Daddy. Please. Need to cum. Please let me cum,” Blaine begged in between harsh biting kisses but Daddy gave nothing but thrust after thrust into Blaine’s willing body. “I need- I need- D-daddy! Uhhh, fuck, fuck.” Blaine shook every time Daddy drove back inside him. He was dripping pre-cum freely with droplets landing on his damp neck and occasionally, when Daddy used his whole body to rear back and fuck him harder, they splattered onto his sweaty forehead as his dick swung above his face freely.

“Tell me who you belong to, baby. Whose are you, Blainey?”

“I’m, uh- Oh god, Daddy, pl-ease,” Blaine practically cried as he tried to tamp down on his impending orgasm. He pushed his hips up and only succeeded in getting fucked harder for his trouble.

“Tell me, baby.” Daddy panted, face red, as he plunged back into Blaine. “Tell me and I’ll let you come. You can do that for Daddy, can’t you?” Blaine let out a garbled moan at a particularly rough thrust.

“I-m- I’m-” He was breathless and dizzy at the pounding he was taking tonight. It was fantastic. “Uhhh, Daddy, Daddy. _Fuck_. Yours!”

“Tell me properly or I’m gonna stop,” Daddy warned.

“No, no! Don’t stop. Don’t- Fuck, fuck,” he whined as Daddy’s pace slowed right down to a crawl. “I’m-I’m Daddy’s little boy!” Blaine gasped out in a raspy voice and Daddy’s hips went double-time, pumping him in a flurry of fucking.

“Come for Daddy, baby. Show Daddy- Uh. Show Daddy how hard you can cum. Make Daddy proud.”

Blaine cried out helplessly as his body took every thrust and let all the sensations - their slip sliding hands on sweating skin, the slapping of their bodies, the determined look in Daddy’s eyes, the drag of his tongue, the fullness inside him that was sparking a wildfire, the sound of tiny ringing bells - crowd together until he couldn’t take it anymore. With a yell, Blaine’s body convulsed, stuttering against Daddy’s hold as his cock erupted and doused his own face with a spray of white cum. He gurgled as the last of it splashed into his gasping mouth.

“Oh, baby. You’re so good for me. So good.” Daddy moaned as he slowed his pace, working his dick in slowly, stroking Blaine with every inch of him. Blaine spluttered at the streak of unpleasant tingling that shot through his bowed body. He whimpered as Daddy filled him up again and again. “Blainey, Blainey,” Daddy panted. “Shh, baby. That’s a good boy for Daddy.”

Blaine’s eyes fluttered shut as Daddy’s hand wiped the mess from his cheeks and across his nose. A wet thumb was pushed into his mouth, which he sucked clean slowly.

“I knew you’d be Daddy’s little boy right from the start. Did you know that?” Blaine whined around the thick thumb stoking his tongue as the fat cock pushed deeper inside him. “Right from the first time I saw you in our house. I knew you needed Daddy’s cock. And you did, didn’t you? You needed Daddy’s love and attention.” Blaine nodded and suckled harder. “You need it every day, now. Every morning Daddy has to bend you over the desk and give it to you. It’s worth going in to the workshop early just to fuck you like that, baby. You’ll miss Daddy when you go away to school, won’t you?”

Blaine whimpered and nodded again as his eyes prickled. Daddy’s thumb left his mouth but it was quickly replaced with his plump tongue, licking into him, chasing the taste of Blaine. As he broke the kiss, Daddy kept him rolled up tight and Blaine dithered over whether to hook his feet under the bar of the headboard or not.

“Shh, baby. It’ll be okay. Daddy’ll take care of you. I’m never gonna let you be lonely again, baby. Daddy will always love you. You want Daddy to love you, don’t you?” Blaine hummed in happy agreement as Daddy bore his weight down slowly, forcing his cock inside Blaine to the root. Blaine slid his feet beneath the bar and groaned with every measured stroke. It was making his body buzz again, wanting more. “I love you, Blainey. Daddy loves you.” Blaine’s yearning gaze fixed on Daddy’s eyes. “That’s right, baby. Daddy loves you and I’m gonna take good care of you.”

Blaine moaned at Daddy’s words and as he tried to press further into him, the soft bulge of Daddy’s ball sack flattened against his ass again. Blaine was so full. Filled up with Daddy. Filled up with love. Daddy was everything he could see, smell and feel. He wanted him so much. Wanted it to be like this all the time. He loved Daddy, he realized, not exactly in the same way he loved Kurt. It was different but it was wonderful too, feeling _this_ cherished by someone he respected.

“You want Daddy’s cum, baby?” Daddy said softly as he eased Blaine’s feet from under the bar and his hips down to the bed, and then started to fuck into him slightly faster.

“Yeah. Want you. Love you, Daddy. Love you so much.” Daddy buried his face against Blaine’s sweaty neck as his hips reared back and slammed forward.

“There’s my good little boy. You’re so perfect, Blainey. So perfect for me. Daddy’s good boy,” he whispered between snuffling kisses along his throat.

Blaine’s hands wrapped around Daddy’s neck as they kissed again, slower this time, more like the way he kissed Kurt. Loving. Everything about Daddy’s touches now was deliberate, slow, steady, and purposeful. They were in perfect sync as they sped up their thrusting together. Daddy’s throbbing heat speared him and his blood hummed beneath his skin in a constant feedback loop as he re-hardened. Blaine just couldn’t get enough so when Daddy started to work him with long, hard strokes, he held on tight, his hands scrabbling to keep holding on.

“There. There. Feel that?” Daddy held eye contact as he fucked him faster and every thrust flooded Blaine with a craving for more, for love, for Daddy, for everything this was. He wanted it all. “Fuck, baby. Daddy’s gonna cum.” He shuddered but plunged deeply once more. “You want it?”

“Please,” Blaine murmured. “Fill me up, Daddy. I’m yours, Daddy. Make me yours.”

“Je-sus,” Daddy groaned as his hips stuttered. Blaine held on tight as Daddy came inside him again. He’d never felt this close to Daddy before or this loved. This was how it felt with Kurt. Every kiss, every touch between them was laden with meaning and it made Blaine's head spin but he shut out logic and reason, and listened solely to his body as it ached to let go for a second time.

Daddy lay over him, breathing heavily, and Blaine’s small hands smoothed over his shoulders patiently. His cock was trapped under Daddy’s body but he continued to wait, like a good boy. Daddy heaved a sigh and shifted slowly, grumbling about creaking bones. He pulled out, letting a gush of pearly cum leak out of Blaine's stretched hole. As Blaine shifted restlessly, the trickle became a torrent and Daddy worked his way back down his body.

“Here, baby. Let Daddy take care of you.” Blaine arched off the bed as Daddy’s mouth swept his cock in and sucked intently.  Fat fingers pushed back inside him, alternating between a thumb and two fingers. Blaine cursed again when Daddy’s mouth shifted down to lick at his gaping hole as he jacked his cock rapidly. “Give it to me,” Daddy instructed thickly. His tongue was slick and pointed as it poked inside Blaine until the winding spring inside his body uncoiled suddenly and he splattered come across his stomach with a loud whine.

Blaine lay there gasping and clutching at the sheets as Daddy licked all the way up his spent body. Finally Daddy made it back to lie in Blaine’s arms and kiss lazily as they came down from the intensity of it all. Eventually Daddy moved away to pull up a sheet over their cooling bodies but Blaine was there quickly to roll into his arms and lay quietly as Daddy stroked his jaw.

“Thank you, Blainey,” Daddy said quietly and kissed his forehead. “That was exactly what I wanted for Christmas.” Blaine sighed happily and squeezed Daddy’s middle tighter. “I bet you’re gonna feel that on the plane tomorrow.” They both chuckled. “And god knows what Kurt has planned for you in the morning.” Blaine moaned at the thought of being fucked again by his best friend later.

“Probably more of the same.”

“Yeah?” Daddy curled a finger under Blaine's chin and tilted it up so as to look him in the eye. “You just can’t get enough, huh?” Blaine smiled wistfully and squeezed his eyes shut while he tucked his head against Daddy’s neck.

“It’s nice to feel so loved,” he admitted. It would certainly beat out anything with gift wrap this year. He hummed and pressed his smile back against Daddy. This was a holiday he was always going to remember.

 

_Fin_


End file.
